Staying Up Late
by Jason Thompson
Summary: Xander stays up think about his time with Drusilla


Staying Up Late  
A Buffy the Vampire Slayer Fanfiction Story  
Author: Jason Thompson  
Pilamsega@tir.com  
October 27, 2000  
  
Disclaimer:Once upon a time there was a guy he wrote a story with characters and settings   
he didn't own, but he put a disclaimer on his story and that made it a little less illegal. BTVS and   
Angel are owned by Joss, Fox, Mutant Enemy, and the WB. I don't own anything except the   
situation characters are in.   
  
Category:Drusilla/Xander  
  
Spoilers:General for Season 2 and Xander's Road Trip and Season 5 Xander rumors.  
  
Warnings:  
  
Summary:Xander stays up late watching Dru their first night back together  
  
Rating:PG-13 For Sexual situations, implied nudity and Dru with purple hair  
  
Distribution:Ask First.   
  
Notes:B/A Improv No. 2 indigo, tremble, ice, faith. Gives a possible reason as to why   
Xander's less than forthcoming about his time in Oxnard.   
  
Dedication:Dedicated to Bri, Mary, Duchess, Dale, Nate, Stone Cold, and Aslan, who have   
allowed me to bounce my ideas off them, and Krac, cause she has the evil bunny slippers.   
Special dedication to Grace, who's the queen of the Dru/Xander shippers.  
  
Staying Up Late  
  
I never knew how cold silk sheets could be until I shared my bed with her. They're like ice, back   
in Oxnard, her sheets were so cold I couldn't sleep. Drusilla never minded my insomnia though.   
She always put my sleepless nights to good use.   
  
I can hear Limp Bizkit being played down the hall, "Rollin'" I think. Its not important, what is   
important is Drusilla.  
  
I remember the first night I saw Drusilla again. I was in Oxnard, I had just taken the job at the   
Ladies Night. I was coming out of the place after work and walking back to the hotel. I looked   
up at the sky. There were scattered clouds, the stars were out. Orion, the Dippers, Ursa Major,   
and the moon. The moon was full, bright and past its apex. I remember looking up at it and   
thinking that it was looking back down at me. It was as if the moon was expecting me to do   
something, or waiting for something to happen.  
  
I became lost in the moon's gaze, so I wasn't aware of her standing right next to me. Not at first   
that is, but I picked up this incredible scent, sweet and reminiscent of oranges. I had never   
remembered such a wonderful scent before. I turned and saw her standing there next to me, her   
eyes seeing inside of me. She seemed to look right down to my soul, and she seemed to like what   
she saw. I should have been intimidated, no, I should have been scared shitless, yet I felt safe.  
  
I looked her over, she still dressed the same, the full length skirt. It was a midnight blue, and her   
form fitting top matched it. She hadn't change at all from that last night I saw her at the mansion,   
clawing at Spike while I got Giles out. Her body was still breathtaking, and her smile was   
childlike, but almost seductive at the same time.  
  
Her voice was musical as she said, "Hello Kitten." I remember being absolutely dumbfounded by   
her, as though I had never seen a woman before. And in a way I hadn't. Buffy, Cordelia, Willow,   
Faith, all paled in comparison to Drusilla. She was beyond a woman, beyond a Vampiress, hell   
she was beyond a Goddess. She was all of creation. At that moment, I became helpless under her   
power.   
  
I can only guess that after a while she became amused by my slack-jawed silence. Because she   
took my hand and led me to a near-by bench. We sat down and at first she scolded me. Calling   
me naughty for taking a job where women saw me naked, then walking alone at night. I was   
caught on the first part, and I asked how she knew I was a stripper.  
  
She then turned my world upside down, she said, "Kitten, I always know what you do, I've been   
following you since Christmas. I kept you safe while you slept under the snow…" She went on   
to tell me that she had followed and protected me every night. She even threatened my father one   
night after he beat me, I had always wondered why dad was suddenly leaving me alone.  
  
Dru also kept me out of danger when it came to Sunnydale's night life. She said, eventually word   
spread that I belonged to Drusilla and any vamp or demon who touched me paid the price of   
death. I didn't know how to react to that, but considering that she told me all this from her seat in   
my lap, I went with flattered.  
  
Then she led me across town to an abandoned home I guess. She took me inside to her bedroom.   
Now, at this point a part of me started to worry, I mean Drusilla is a vampire, and bitter enemies   
with Buffy. She could be setting me up with all the sweet talk, cooing and sucking on my ear. So   
yes that thought did occur to me.  
  
She obviously realized this because she told me that night would be about putting my fears to   
rest. Then she asked me to strip down to my underwear. After I did, with a single movement she   
reached behind her and suddenly her dress lay in a pool at her feet. She giggled at my bug-eyed   
face, then kissed my cheek and thanked me before leading me into her bed.   
  
She nestled herself into my chest, and my arms just naturally wrapped around her. I remember I   
was shivering at first. Between the cold sheets, and her room temperature body I was pretty cold.   
But eventually my body heat warmed the bed and after a while we slipped off to sleep.  
  
This went on for a few nights. I get out of work, Drusilla would appear walk me either to her   
home or my hotel room, we stripped down then slid into bed together. After the first night, we'd   
talk. She listened to me, everything I had to say with a fascination that made me feel incredible.   
No one in my life cared so much about my thoughts and hopes and dreams before.  
  
No one had ever listened to me in wide-eye fascination before, not even Willow. Occasionally   
she'd tell me a story of hers, listening to a story she told was amazing as well. I realized that I   
was listening to her talk about maiming and killing, but yet it sounds almost sweet the way she   
told it.  
  
After about a week of this, I realized that Drusilla was becoming more and more physical. I mean   
I'd be telling her about my day and she'd be sucking on my pulse point while her hand found its   
way inside my pants. I remember one night she had me gasping as she worked my erection under   
her soft hand, she suddenly stopped then with a yank my boxers were nothing more than shredded   
fabric in her hand. And then she took me inside of her.   
  
I had only sex one other time at this point. And the one thing I remembered from Faith was the   
heat of her body. I had guessed that Drusilla would be the opposite, but when I felt myself inside   
of her, I was surprised at how much heat there was. I was consumed by her passion. It was   
amazing…  
  
That was far from the last time of course, some nights we'd go 'til dawn and well into the day   
before I had to stop from fatigue. Those times Drusilla would curl up in my arms, her back   
pressed against me and my arms wrapped around her, like now.  
  
We spent the entire summer together. I learned that there was a time that she was a woman of   
faith, on her way to becoming a nun, until Angelus turned her. Sometimes I'd lay in bed and   
imagine her as she was back then. I try to figure out if I would have loved her then. What scares   
me is that I don't think I could. And it didn't scare me that I'd prefer a vampire to a person, but   
that I loved Drusilla and didn't even know.  
  
When I had my car repaired and the summer was coming to an end, I prepared to return to   
Sunnydale, but at the same time, I wanted to stay in Oxnard, cause I knew if I returned to   
Sunnydale one of two things would happen. Either Drusilla and I would return to our previous   
relationship, or we'd tell the others and well… all hell would break loose.   
  
But Dru took that choice away from me, because three days before I left Oxnard, I woke up in my   
hotel and she was gone. There was a note, one sentence. "I will be there when you need me."  
  
I had no idea how right she was, Anya left me a few days ago. She had been sleeping with Spike,   
and decided she didn't want me anymore. Spike and Anya skipped town, and all I got was a letter   
mailed to me from Las Vegas. It arrived this morning. I didn't leave the apartment, I merely sat   
and stared at the wall. A knock came at the door after dusk. I crossed the apartment, and just   
before I got to the door, I picked up the scent, her scent. Drusilla's scent. I flung the door open   
and there she was. As I reached out to pull her in, I uttered an invitation. And I had her in my   
arms.  
  
It was like those sixteen months never happened they were some sort of dream. I remember   
trembling as I sat her on the bed and her smile as I caressed her arm. "Kitten…" Her name for   
me, barely more than a whisper.   
  
My hand found its way to her cheek, my thumb stroking just under her right eye. She leaned into   
my touch and began to purr. I always loved it when she purred like that. "Drusilla… I… I love   
you." I had never said those words before. I had never felt them before.  
  
Drusilla was floored by that I think. Because her lips moved soundlessly for a while, the longer   
she said nothing, the more afraid I became. She didn't love me was the conclusion I came to.   
That is until a single red tear slid down her cheek and she smiled, "I love you Kitten…"  
  
Then she pulled the blanket back, she smiled at me when she saw my silk sheets. "They   
reminded me of you."   
  
She smiled at me as she began to slip her black dress off her shoulders. "No more need for   
reminders Kitten, I'm here now…"  
  
So here I am, holding Drusilla and suppressing the occasional shiver. It's a little after three in the   
morning, I run my fingers through her hair. Its then that I notice that she's changed her hair color.   
Its violet, or indigo… I don't know I'm not really good with colors as my wardrobe has proven   
again and again, but its some sort of purple. I like it. Drusilla turns in my arms and sighs as she   
nestles her cheek against my chest, she murmurs my name in her sleep. I close my eyes as sleep   
starts to claim my body, "Good night Drusilla."  
  
The last thing I hear is Drusilla sighing in her sleep and saying, "Good Night Kitten."  
  
--End--  



End file.
